Penny For My Poems
by Lucia Sabor
Summary: These are just poems that I made up when I go through my depression. Love them, like them, hate them, whatever. All that matters is that you think of something when reading them. Randomness, weirdness, or depressed. Either way, this is how I feel.
1. A Poem For My Love

**A Poem For My Love  
Lucia Sabor**

_Take us on a journey  
Into a deep fantasy  
Whisper my name  
and tell me it's destiny_

_Embrace me close and tight  
Never letting go  
Knowing everything is alright  
And let our love show_

_Hold my hand for eternity  
Spread our horizon further  
With every touch there is electricity  
And every kiss there's sugar  
_

_Seal my heart  
Lock it or share it with others  
Keep at least a shard  
And forever be my lover_

_Looking into your eyes  
Feeling your hot breath on my skin  
Sends shivers down my spine  
And makes my whole world spin_

_Every touch from your heart  
Every whisper you send  
Tears every doubt apart  
And knowing this will never end_

_Look into my eyes  
What would you see  
Is it such a surprise  
That the only one for you is me_

_Reach into your heart  
Listening to what's true  
Know that we will never depart  
And that I love you ~ ~  
_


	2. Can You Hear Them

**Can You Hear Them****  
Lucia Sabor**

_Can you hear them  
The trees, the sky, the animals  
Their calling for me  
Pleading to be set free  
Like me_

_I see them wisp me away  
Take everything  
All I wish is to leave  
Leave something better  
Something more_

_Can you hear them  
Their call, their plead  
Save me is what they say  
And maybe that's what I want  
Just maybe_

_But listen to their call  
Listen to them  
Save me  
Save us  
Listen to their call  
_


	3. Leave Me

**Leave Me  
****Lucia Sabor**

_Leave my body  
Every part of me  
Take me to somewhere great  
Where there's no hate  
And no pain_

_Leave my soul  
Let me touch the light  
Before I'm consumed  
In my empty mind_

_Exit my body  
Exit my soul  
Exit the darkness  
And save me once more  
_


	4. Raining For My Pondering

**Raining For My Pondering  
****Lucia Sabor**

_Look at the rain  
Making drip-drop sounds  
Hitting the hard yet moist ground  
Making me ponder at every Drip-drop_

_Listen closely  
Shut your eyes  
Can you hear it  
The faint sound of a droplet_

_Drip-drop Dip-drop  
Over and over again  
One after another  
Drip-drop Drip-drop_

_Look back at the rain  
The once Drip-dropping beat  
Has come to an end  
And so did the pondering of my mind  
_


	5. I'm Alive For Another Day

**I'm Alive For Another Day  
****Lucia Sabor**

_In my mind I hear nothing  
Silence around ever corner  
But what's that I hear  
Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump_

_Where it's coming from  
I do not know  
My mind or my heart  
Either way I know one thing_

_I'm alive  
Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump  
A heart beat that's steady  
Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump_

_My mind is filled with this sound  
Tears welled up in my eyes  
But i do not hold them back  
Because this only makes me human_

_It's what tells me I'm alive  
Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump  
I'm alive  
_


	6. A Rose

**A Rose  
****Lucia Sabor**

_What I am and seen  
Is never me_

_I laugh and smile  
When people are near  
But when I'm alone  
I cry_

_I'm a rose  
Beautiful as it is  
You never notice it's thorns  
That's what it am_

_Hiding it  
Never letting me out  
And never showing my true self_

_Just like a rose  
Just leave me in my corner  
Alone  
_


	7. Stop, Just Stop

**Stop, Just Stop  
Lucia Sabor**

_Why does suicide have to do with blood  
Maybe it shows a sign of progress  
The more comes out  
Less sand is in the hour glass_

_But I can't even shed a single drop  
Only tears comes out  
No matter how hard I try  
They still comes out_

_I wish they stop  
My tears and hour glass  
Both of them stop  
Just stop  
_


	8. Only If

**Only If  
Lucia Sabor**

_I wish I can die  
The summer land is there  
On the other side  
Wish I can stop the pain  
And make it stop_

_Will I ever smile like I used to  
Is death the only way out  
Even though I have so many friends  
It seems there fading away  
Too far for me to reach_

_I am lost  
But just a small spark of light  
Guided me back to reality  
Only if I can find one  
Only if  
_


	9. Petal After Petal

**Petal After Petal  
****Lucia Sabor**

_He loves me  
He loves me not  
He loves me  
He loves me not_

_Petal after petal  
I recite these lines  
Hoping at the end would say  
He loves me_

_He loves me not  
He loves me  
He loves me not  
He loves me_

_Petal after petal  
I recite these lines dreading it not to say  
He loves me not  
_


End file.
